1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a detection system and more particularly to a detection system to detect connection of an externally coupled device.
2. Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) devices, such as USB 2.0 devices, are commonly used in the computer industry for tasks such as data storage, communications, printer/scanner connections, and other tasks. Generally, when a USB device is first connected to a USB host computer, a process is started to detect the new USB device.
In various conventional implementations, separate systems may be needed to perform detecting and communicating tasks. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to the detection of externally coupled devices.